


Artwork for Final Order by velocitygrass

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journey Story Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Final Order by velocitygrass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296594) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more.

Dec. 18th, 2011  
This was a fun piece to research and pull photos from Google - from old helicopters and how US military orders were formatted to helipads overlooking cities. John and Rodney are from my own screencaps.


End file.
